


10

by Locolate



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locolate/pseuds/Locolate





	10

孙策的认知一般不分为“应该”和“不应该”，他理所当然地觉得是“想”和“不想”。  
一个吻能发展成什么样子？  
孙策不会一开始就考虑到结果，只要他想，后续是什么发展都有可能。  
驾驶座的座椅靠背放了下来——这车他开了有段时间，但从来不知道它能放得那么平。一分钟前他拽着周瑜的胳膊，说“来做吧”。  
周瑜生得高，越过变速杆到副驾上还有些困难。可热恋中的人面前不存在困难。他有些犹豫，可孙策的眼神热切，他拒绝不了。他也依然和前两天一样，不太习惯无止境的肢体接触，不过也绝不讨厌。  
他满心都是这样不可以。会有人看见。虽然这几分钟都暂且没有人经过——  
孙策力气很大，周瑜的犹豫让他没有任何反抗，片刻之后就坐到了孙策怀里。孙策低声在他耳边蛊惑：“……反正也没人认得出来。”  
孙策总是不喜欢考虑那百分之一的风险。他手从周瑜的腰上滑落，伸进了那熨得整整齐齐的裤子里，重重揉了几下并不多的臀肉，又滑向小穴。他们前两天玩得有点过了，周瑜那处还有些发肿，稍稍有些疼，恰巧车内空间小，他要不想脑袋顶着车顶，只能趴在孙策肩上，皱起的眉头没有人看得见。  
但是又有什么所谓呢？  
从一开始和孙策的转账式聊天，到接吻做爱，甚至是现在不顾他向来潜意识中看得很重的那点面子在这里陪着孙策发疯，都是周瑜对另外一个自己的反抗。或者也不算发疯，孙策从某个地方摸出了安全套和润滑剂；他想跟孙策一直一直谈恋爱一定是件很开心的事，孙策就像那种会突然之间给你一个惊喜的男友，永远保持新鲜感，永远甜蜜。  
孙策进入了他，他依然止不住浑身发抖，他很少害怕，可他正背对着车的前窗，身子被顶弄出起起伏伏。周瑜头发有段时间没剪，细细碎碎黏在了在冬天里出汗脖子上，外头没沾水的头发就晃，可劲儿晃，蹭在孙策耳朵边，孙策觉得有些痒。孙策没法剥开他爱人严丝合缝的衬衫，车里空间太少，周瑜只能贴孙策身上了，可这样孙策还不好使力，胡乱地顶，从周瑜喘到他肩上的气来判断找对位置没有。但很快孙策就发现这事没有意义了，周瑜还是有些过于紧张，快感在极端情况只要一点点火花就即刻引爆，乱七八糟地射在了两个人紧贴的地方，后穴绞得他立刻就要缴械投降。  
孙策手指刮了下周瑜后耳廓，哑声说：“今天这么快？”然后那处含着他阴茎的小穴夹得更紧，孙策也就不折磨他了，又挺腰随便顶了几下就射了出来。  
周瑜撑着他的肩膀坐直了，稍稍抬起臀来，孙策性器不情不愿地滑出来了一小半。周瑜事后往往不太乐意动，今天却反常；孙策了解他不多，性事却在这两三天摸了个透，配合地把整根东西抽了出来。  
然后是接吻。孙策对这种小技巧不能再熟悉了，怎么用一个吻去讨好情人。周瑜又喘不过气来，手上忍不住用力，扒得孙策肩膀生疼。  
半晌之后孙策才放开周瑜，周瑜已经没力气了，抓不住孙策肩膀就往后倒，一不留神压着了喇叭，车子发出巨大的响声。周瑜联想力强，仿佛已经真的见到有人好奇地往这边看的样子。孙策选的好位置，恰巧是灯下黑，他便看不着周瑜脸红。  
可这还用看么？他笑着搂回周瑜，说，嗯，不闹了，我们回去了。

就如同最普通的情侣一样，他们抓紧每一小段一大段的时间混在一起。  
孙策是个不吝于自己热情的人，他喜欢的时候，就真心真意待人好，算不上将全世界都给你，但也是能给多好的就给多好，就怕对方受委屈。  
不是说就全然毫无芥蒂了，只是没有谁能比得过孙策彻底贯彻活在当下这个人生态度。孙策本就是个坦坦荡荡包容且多情的人，很难不喜欢上周瑜。周瑜平日待人虽然如春天的风，好像是暖和的，可没人抓得住，还要在走远之后悄悄引起些冷意来；可他这样的人向孙策扔出一把永生的花，是春风最宝贵的礼物，孙策没法拒绝。  
咨询的项目为期一个月，还差不到一个星期就结束了。星期一下班回来周瑜就告诉孙策，下一个客户不在首都了。  
孙策“哦”了一声，他知道这意味着什么，问：“做完这边的事情就直接走了？”  
周瑜摇摇头，说：“还有个周末。留下来一两天再走，应该无所谓的。”  
之后呢？要怎么办？孙策从未想过这个问题。他也无需去想这个问题，有的事情注定要发生，况且……是他自己的选择。舍不舍得也是一瞬间的事情，人生漫漫长，谁也不是为谁而活。有人填满过这三个星期的空档，已经很不错了。  
孙策就应了一声，说：“你们真是加班越来越晚了。早点睡吧。”  
周瑜说，好啊。说完他就往被子里钻，摸出手机来，靠在床头，也没真要睡。  
孙策抓了浴巾往浴室去，哼了个曲儿，仔细一想是周瑜给他听的。

有些话孙策从小听到大。很多人说他小帅哥，后来还有叫大帅哥的，他做人又从不扭捏，对自己相貌挺自信。他这样的人，自然也从来不会掩盖自己对美的欣赏。  
周瑜这样一个人颇为随意地卷起孙策那打折买回来的被子里，还有点锦绣堆中一颗玉露明珠的意思。孙策刚从浴室出来，周瑜就抬头看他，眼神直勾勾的，是向孙策索了一个吻。这点东西孙策怎么会吝惜给他，手还擦着头发上的水，低下头就发出响亮一声，是个夸张但却很轻的吻。  
大部分时候都是如此和谐的。  
不协和音出现在某些时候——这很难说是哪里不对，孙策自己都不觉得是什么大事情。  
只是孙策每每接到家里来的电话，就会觉得有些不舒服。  
他不知道这种感觉从何而来。或许是觉得自己背叛了某种规约，好像父亲入狱这事儿，他孙策已然成为罪魁祸首的一员。  
又或许是周瑜从来没有收到类似的电话。孙策不知道这说明了什么——是周瑜为了自己有意的安排？亦或是——  
……自己在现阶段算得上是他最亲近的人了？  
他不敢细想。他知道自己对周瑜会一直心软下去。然后或许就会有那么一天，周瑜说什么他都没法拒绝。

项目还有一周结束时，周瑜在坐孙策车回去的时候收到了个电话。  
铃声响了很久，周瑜没有接。孙策不得不看路，但还是悄悄瞥了一眼周瑜，问，怎么不接？  
周瑜不吱声，孙策又说：“是你家人吧？你不用考虑那么多的，接吧。”  
周瑜还是犹豫了一下，才选了绿色那一侧。  
孙策知道这样不好，但没忍住竖起耳朵试图去听。电话那头杂音不少，只能听出是个男的，别的什么都听不见。  
周瑜表情漠然，说了几句“还好”，“不错”，接着说了“不累”。  
孙策嘴角勾了勾，又立刻摊平了，在心底叹了口气。周瑜会在晚上睡觉的时候悄悄告诉自己说，不想加班。  
之后也不知道那边问了什么，周瑜说的是“我马上不在首都了，就不去见了吧。”  
跟他们之间不小心提及“离开”时态度截然相反。周瑜此时此刻更像是恨不得立即离开，冷硬的语气中甚至透露出些即将走人的快意。  
周瑜又“嗯”了两声，说：“很晚了，我刚下班，还得收拾一下。先不说了。”他挂了电话，又望向车窗之外。  
孙策随口问：“这么不开心？”  
周瑜心不在焉，回答得也随意：“是我舅舅，我妈的哥哥，之前在浙——”  
他突然就停下了。  
孙策“嗯？”了一声，又问：“怎么了？”  
“他在这里刚满五年。”周瑜说，“混的挺风生水起。”  
孙策并不关心这些应酬喝酒勾心斗角的什么官场关系，也听出周瑜没什么兴致讲，淡淡回答：“这样啊。”  
那他找你什么事？  
孙策想问。可周瑜都拒绝了，问也没什么意思。  
况且就同周瑜说的一样，周瑜马上也不在首都了，可能要走两三个星期——但他总还是要毕业的，会回来的……  
想什么呢。孙策赶紧打住，有的缘分应该当断就断。  
孙策想，自己竟然不知不觉已经陷进去了一点了。

趁着孙策在洗澡，周瑜打开了自己的通讯录，有最新的通话记录在，他根本就不用费心去找方桐诚这个名字。  
他选了编辑，将那三个字去掉了，随手把“舅舅”输了进去。  
这个舅舅他很少叫，他从小好像就不太喜欢方桐诚。  
方桐诚之前属浙江省检察院。他在开口的瞬间就完成了信息的比对——孙策的父亲就是在方桐诚任职期间入狱的。  
然后他下意识就选择了隐瞒。  
其实知不知道又怎么样呢，他们一样不会发展成长期关系。但相处时间越短，周瑜越不想让这段关系罩上阴霾。自己知道就够了——至少在孙策眼里，跟自己在一起的时间可以足够愉快。


End file.
